A Choice
by Petaldawn
Summary: Swiftflight is in the middle of battle, she has a choice. Her choice will not only effect her but it will effect everyone around her. ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, plz read my AN at the bottom plz, thx :D**

Swiftflight jumped from the bush and dug into battle. What gave these filthy Shadowclan crow food eaters the right to invade her clan's territory? She pounced, her claws un-sheathed, onto a well-muscled ginger tabby she-cat, flattening her to the floor. However in an instant she was flung off and lay on the sandy floor, she had underestimated the she-cat's strength. Before Swiftflight had enough time to stand, the she-cat was on top of her pinning her to the ground.

Swiftflight yowled in pain as the she-cat's claws dug deeply into her shoulders, but that pain was relieved as the ginger she-cat got shoved off her. She looked up to see her best friend, Hazelice, advancing on the she-cat. Swiftflight jumped up and stood in step next to Hazelice, and was satisfied when she saw a glimmer of fear appear in the she-cat's eyes.

Her instincts told her to duck as the she-cat made a blow at her head, and as a reward, the ginger she-cat received a scratched cheek from Hazelice. The two of them struck blows on the she-cat and dodged whatever the she-cat sent at them. Soon the she-cat hissed angrily before spinning around and running to safety.

As she turned to face Hazelice, she saw that she had already flung herself back into battle. Swiftflight looked around and Nightpaw, a black tom apprentice from her clan being advanced at by a cat twice his size. Swiftflight darted with ease in-between the two before striking a blow at the tom's muzzle.

While she was doing this, Nightpaw had gone to the side of the tom and was now clawing the tom's side. It didn't take long before he ran for the safety of the bushes. Once the tom was gone, Nightpaw nodded his thanks before running off deeper into the battle.

Swiftflight searched the battle 'field' to see who else might need help. Her eyes instantly lay on Blazefoot, the fiery ginger tom, her mate. He was being cornered by two Shadowclan cats, one she-cat and one tom. Swiftflight was just about to rush over to him when a yowl of pain stopped her. She spun around to see her leader, Brackenstar. He was being held down by a huge black tom. Swiftflight's head whirled, who should she help? Leader, or mate? Swiftflight's claws dug into the ground in frustration, she needed to make her mind up now! Another pained yowl interrupted her thoughts; her whole body froze as she saw Hazelice she was being attacked by the same ginger she-cat they had faced before. Hazelice's side was bleeding heavily and she was cowering on the ground.

But Swiftflight yet again turned around to see Blazefoot, the two warriors were closer to him and she made up her mind, mate! Swiftflight jumped high into the air and landed perfectly on the dark brown tom's back. She dug her claws in and bit down on his shoulder. She then took a moment to see if Blazefoot was ok, she looked up to see him tussling on the floor with a silver and white she-cat; he had a cut on his for head but nothing serious.

However in that moment, the tom that she was fighting was able to flinger off, the air was pushed out of her as she landed on the sandy floor. The tom advanced on her and as she stood up, he pushed her down again. The brown tom's amber eyes were filled with rage; he slashed her side and bit down viciously on her ear. She let out a yowl of pain and was relieved when the tom was pulled off her by Blazefoot; he had probably finished with the she-cat.

Blazefoot bit down hard on the tom's leg and he ran at full speed into the flay of battling cats. Swiftflight stood up and looked around for Hazelice, she had been badly wounded and Swiftflight new she would need her help. But Hazelice was nowhere to be seen.

A wail of dismay suddenly reached her ears, and all around her the battling cats stopped. Swiftflight ran in a hurry towards the wail, she slowed down as she reached the cat. Robinheart was standing over a body of a cat, her muzzle buried in the fur. Swiftflight got further to see it was Brackenstar, he was lying lifelessly on the floor.

All of a sudden, thought came rushing into her mind; if she had helped Brackenstar then he might still be alive. Suddenly a gasp escaped from Brackenstar and he weakly stat up. Relief flooded through Swiftflight, it hadn't been his last life, but she still felt responsible.

Brackenstar's weak voice sounded from him, "You have won Pearlstar, have this piece of territory but don't think you can get more."

With that, Robinheart helped her father up and the rest of the Thunderclan cats followed them. Ravengaze came up swiftly beside her, she turned to him. "Swiftflight…" he said in distress.

"Yes?" She asked in confusion.

"It's Hazelice." He replied in a sad tone.

Swiftflight's pelt stood up, she was terribly scared. "What?" She asked, her voice wobbling.

"She's dead."

**Yeah so I really wanted to but this up cos, I wanted to see what people think of it. I was thinking of using this chapter in a story, not necessarily with these same characters. So yea, tell me what you think of it in the reviews. **


	2. Need ur Opinion

**Okay, so hi :)**

**It's been a while since I have updated this (but I wasn't actually planning to.) The thing is I was planning on this being a one-shot. But then I got **_**some **_**reviews telling me to continue. I considered this for a bit but then I had another idea…**

**I've been thinking that I could make this into a book of one-shots. And then maybe I could even use certain ones in future stories that I write.**

**So I wanted to have opinions on this… Do any of you think I should turn this into a book of one-shots? Because I have had some other ideas as well. Or do you think I should leave it as it is? Or I could just carry on the first chapter any make a story, wadda u guys think?**

**And yeah, ****SilentThunder****, I did get the first one off the quiz, I done it and then thought it would make an awesome story :D**

**Anyways… please tell me what u think. **


End file.
